


Skater Ghost Comforts Anxiety Ghost and Pranks Homophobes

by Whattfisausername



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex and Willie own my heart, Alex's Parents Are Homophobic (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Characters, Canon Gay Relationship, Carlos can see the boys because I said so, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Good Significant Other Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No braincells only music and gayness, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Post-Canon, Protective Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray can see the boys because I said so, Ray is a good dad, Willie has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), the phantoms are himbos and we love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattfisausername/pseuds/Whattfisausername
Summary: “Have you ever visited your parents?”A simple question while on a date turns into a painful walk down memory lane and some colourful payback. Rated teen for language.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson (mentioned)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 270





	1. It’s Okay To Not Be Over It

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of homophobia and a brief allusion to sex  
> Also this show is my new hyperfixation so I'll be focused on writing for JATP for a while. I hope to return to Hamilton in the future but it's not my focus at this point in time.

When Alex wasn’t practising/hanging with the band or bugging Julie at school, he was hanging out with Willie. Ever since they defeated Caleb and freed Willie, they could be normal boyfriends (well, as normal as you can get when you’re dead). Their sunny love was no longer shadowed by the looming cloud of that evil ghost.

Today, Willie had poofed them to his favourite place to skate, Justin Bieber’s empty pool (though Alex still didn’t know who he was). He had tried to teach Alex how to skate, which was a disaster. Luckily, he was already dead, so no harm done, but from that point on he stuck to watching from the sidelines. He much preferred it that way. Seeing him perform trick after trick, skating around with no fear of injury or being caught, was invigorating. The best part was when he took off his helmet and shook out his long hair. When he did that, time slowed and Alex couldn’t help but stare. How he got the cutest ghost boyfriend he’d never know, but boy was he glad he could look at, hold hands with, and kiss him for eternity.

Eternity. Alex had decided that unless he could time his crossing over with Willie’s, he never would. Even though they only met a few months ago, he had become the best part of his afterlife, tied with Julie of course. He couldn’t imagine not seeing Willie at Julie and the Phantoms performances, sneaking around with him in places he wouldn’t dare break into when he was alive, or going to motels for some “alone time” with him. Heaven meant nothing if Wille wasn’t there. 

Alex watched Willie stop at the bottom of the pool, before grabbing his board and poofing beside him. He took off his helmet and put it aside as he shook out his hair and sat down. “So, whatcha think, Hotdog?”

“I think you need to stop calling me Hotdog.”

“Please, I can tell you love it.”

Alex paused. “Alright, fine, it’s cute. Not as cute as you, though.”

“And you call me corny,” Willie said, giggling.

“You are!”

“Well, we can be corny together,” he said, grabbing Alex’s hand. “So, how was band practice?”

“Good! We got another gig at the Orpheum. This time, we’re the star attraction!”

“No way! I’m so proud of you, dude!,” he said, throwing his arms around Alex and nuzzling into his shoulder. “My little drummer boy.”

“Little? Dude, you’re the short one!” Willie started laughing again, infecting Alex. If there was one thing cuter than Willie, it was his laugh, especially if Alex was the reason for it.

“So, I had practice, but what did you do today?”

“I visited my parents, which was nice. As much as I enjoy being a ghost, I miss them.”

“How often do you visit?”

“I try to go once a month, but I don’t visit as often as I’d like. I already had ‘time blindness’ when I was alive, but dying made it worse. Sometimes I don’t even realise a month has gone by.”

Alex nodded. He understood how death didn’t fix your problems the way most people thought. Rather than resting peacefully, his anxiety had gotten worse.

“Have you ever visited your parents?”

Alex looked at him sadly and shook his head.

“I honestly don’t think they cared when I died.”

“Oh. Let me guess, they were homophobic.”

“I mean, they could have been worse, but ya. They didn’t kick me out or anything like that. But from my coming out on, I could see the shame and disappointment in their eyes whenever they looked at me.” He stared up at the sky, trying to stop his tears.

“It’s fine, though. I have the band, Ray, who practically adopted all three of us, and you. I have a family. I don’t need my parents.”

Willie grabbed Alex’s face and turned him to look at him. “It’s clearly not fine if you’re trying not to cry.”

That sentence was all it took to open the ever emotional Alex’s floodgates. He leaned his forehead against Willie’s as he cried, squeezing his hand to ground himself.

“I don’t know why I’m crying. I’m over it, I swear.”

“Hey, It’s okay to not be over it. What your parents did to you was awful. It’s normal for it to hurt when you think back to that. Honestly, I’m not sure it would be possible to get over something like that.” Willie shushed his boyfriend with endearments and loving words until his cries died to muffled whimpers.

“I’m really sorry I brought up your parents.”

“No, it’s fine. You or I would have brought them up at some point.”

“I still feel awful.”

“Please, don’t. It’s not your fault I had crappy parents.”

Though his focus was comforting Alex, Willie struggled to extinguish the flames of anger burning through his system. The obvious pain and anxiety Alex’s parents caused him was angering enough, but how dismissive he was of his trauma was infuriating. He was the sweetest, softest, most caring guy Willie had met in his life of afterlife. He didn’t deserve all that pain and panic. Willie would sell his soul to Caleb all over again if that meant freeing him of his anxiety and troubles. For now, he settled on kissing his tears away, Alex blushing at the action.

“Thank you, Willie, for always being here for me when my anxiety gets bad.”

“You’re welcome, Hotdog. I just wish there was more I could do to help you.”

“Having you is enough help on its own.”

Eventually, Alex stopped crying, and conversation moved on, yet Willie’s newfound hatred of Alex’s parents kept nagging at him in the back of his mind, threatening to steal his focus away from Alex rambling about how Luke just needed to ask Julie out already. He reasoned that he could get back at Alex’s parents later. His boyfriend was more important. So he stared at the handsome blond drummer boy, who gave his afterlife meaning beyond endless skating during that day and dancing at night, and pushed away his plotting. At least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be out soon. In the meantime, you can check out my Hamilton fanfics. I've written for Lams and Meggy. Lastly, be sure to leave a comment and Kudos!


	2. We Are Going To Pride-P

As Willie skated to the Molina’s house, his mind ran with ideas of how to get back at Alex’s parents. Unfortunately, he was so lost in thought he didn’t realise he skated right into Julie’s garage, then right through Julie herself, and into Alex. The two ghosts collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain. 

“How many times do you plan on doing that,” asked Alex.

Before Willie could apologize, Julie asked, “Who are you talking to? How did you fall?”

“Oh, that was Willie crashing into me for the second time.”

“Hey, I’ll do it as many times as it takes for you to fall for me.”

“I did already, you sappy moron!”

The entire room burst into giggles, even Julie despite not quite understanding the joke.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to put on pants that don’t have skid marks on them.” With that, he poofed away. 

“Hey Alex, can you ask Julie if I can use her laptop?”

“Sure, Jules, can Willie use your laptop?”

“Ya, just give me a second.” She quickly grabbed it out of her backpack and put in her password. “Here you go.”

“Thanks. Another question, what are Alex’s parent’s names?”

“Why,” asked Luke.

“Cause I wanna prank them, and to do so I need to know where they live.”

“Wait, you can use the internet to do that,” asked Reggie.

“You can find anything online. People, places, toys, whatever.”

“Why didn’t I think of that to find my parents? That would have been so much easier.”

After Luke gave him their names, Willie quickly figured out they lived in a small house just outside of Hollywood. He also found a warehouse full of everything he would need for his prank. 

“Perfect. I will be right back.” With that, he poofed out.

“What is he planning,” asked Luke.

“It’s Willie we’re talking about. It could be anything,’ said Reggie.

* * *

After a little more investigating, Willie found out that they would be gone all night that coming Saturday. Thus, he chose that date for his prank. The day of, he gave Luke the address, telling him to meet him there with Reggie and Alex. Luke didn’t understand what he was getting himself into, but he wasn’t going to turn down an opportunity to take the piss out of some homophobes, especially ones that have hurt his family.

When the three boys poofed to Alex’s parents’ house, Willie was already there with a box of God knows what.

“So are you finally gonna tell us what your plan is,” asked Luke.

“Yes, I will. When it comes to vandalizing someone’s house, some people egg, some TP. We-” He paused, dramatically pulling a rainbow flag out of the box, “Are going to pride-p.”

“Pride-p?”

“It’s the best name I could think of. So, I’m thinking we start by wrapping everything with pride flags. Then, we decorate with pride merch. To top it off, we scatter glitter everywhere!” Reggie and Luke nodded along happily, while Alex looked concerned.

“Where are we gonna get all the stuff,” Alex asked.

“I found this warehouse where they keep stuff to use at pride parades. We can just return the stuff once your parents have gotten a good look at it. We’ll, except for the glitter, but they’re not gonna miss one messily pound.” Alex was still nervous, but Willie seemed to have everything planned out, and it sounded like fun. He could already imagine the look on his parents’ face.

“How much time do we have,” Alex asked.

“It’s, what, 9 now? That gives us 4 hours to work.”

“Well then, let’s get started.”

* * *

Alex didn’t consider himself a prankster or a rule breaker. He had always been the good kid. He kept his room clean, had excellent grades, and always listened to his parents. He would have been the perfect kid if he wasn’t also a pink-loving gay boy in a rock band. Then he started dating Willie, who made chaos and rule-breaking his afterlifes purpose. Since then, Alex had loosened up significantly. Sneaking into celebrities houses? No big deal. Haunting random douchebags. He was down for that. Covering his parents’ house in an obscene amount of glitter. Sign him up!

The group has settled into their roles well. Willie was in charge of supplies, Luke in charge of wrapping/draping the large pride flags, Reggie in charge of other pride decor (though he got distracted by the adorableness of the mini pride flags), and Alex danced around throwing glitter everywhere. With their tasks divided, they worked like a well-oiled queer machine. Though they had four hours to work, they only needed one. 

“So, we have four hours to kill. What do we do,” asked Alex.

“Ooh, we should watch Hamilton,” suggested Willie. 

“What’s that,” asked Reggie.

“It’s a musical about the life of Alexander Hamilton, but told through hip-hop.”

“Alexander Hamilton, the founding father that literally no one cares about,” asked Luke.

“You mean Alexander Hamilton, the one everyone loves because of the musical.”

“You know what, sure, we can watch that.”

* * *

Willie having the phantoms watch Hamilton was the best and worst idea he ever had. Sure, they all agreed that the musical was awesome, but they also sobbed like babies during the sad songs. 

“None of that would have happened if John Laurens hadn’t died. But no, history just had to contribute to the ‘kill your gays’ trope like that,” Alex said, still sniffing.

“Stupid history, always disappointing me,” said Luke.

“Are we not going to talk about Eliza’s gasp at the end,” asked Reggie.

The ghost continued to talk and cry about the show until they saw some headlights shining through the flag covered windows. 

“They’re here! This is gonna be so good,” yelled Willie. He grabbed the others off the floor and ran to the door, wanting to see the look on their face when they stepped inside the house. The ghosts waited anxiously as the door flew open.

Willie would savour their reactions forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to split this into three parts instead. Thanks for reading part two. Part three (the final part for real this time) will be posted as soon as possible. Check out my other fics in the meantime, and don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos!


	3. That Family May Not Support You But We Do

“What the fuck is this,” Alex’s dad yelled upon turning on the lights. The boys laughed at his outburst and the look of pure shock and anger on his face.

“What hooligans would do such a thing,” asked his mom.

“A couple of queer ghosts, that’s who,” said Reggie, earning more chuckles from his friends.

The parents watched around the house, enraged to find every inch of the house decorated like a gay bar in June. Enraged, his dad began ripping down the flags, screaming about “homosexuals ruining society”. They even got pissed off about Hamilton.

“Of course they used our account to watch Hamilton. Why’d they have to mess with history and make Hamilton and Laurens into fucking homos? Do you know who disrespectful that is to the founding fathers,” his dad yelled. While the others still laughed, Alex tensed at his comments. 

“Messing with history? Dude, have you read those letters? They were so gay for each other,” Willie complained.

“Honey, I’m going to call the police. Someone must have broken in,” said his mom.

“Someone? There must have been an entire gang of them to pull this off,” said his dad.

“Wait, if they’re calling the police, we should leave,” said Alex.

“Dude, we’re ghosts they can’t see us. And what about returning all this stuff to the warehouse?”

“I’m sure the police will do that. Alex is right, we’ve had our fun, it’s getting late, let’s bounce,” said Willie.

“Wait! Before we go, let’s take some flags for ourselves,” said Reggie.

“Good idea, Reg!”

So, they grabbed one pansexual flag, two gay men’s flags, and three bisexual flags, then poofed out.

* * *

When they arrived at home, a worried and furious Ray greeted them.

“Where the hell have you three-” he paused, seeing an empty space that he reasoned was probably Willie. He continued, “-possibly four, been,” he asked, yelling.

“We pranked Alex’s parents! It was so rad! We covered the whole-” Reggie rambled before being interrupted.

“I have been up all night worried sick about you, and you were out pranking people? God, if you weren’t all ghosts I’d ground you,” Ray fumed.

“We’re really sorry we got home so late,” said Alex.

“The person you should apologize to is Julie. She cried herself to sleep thinking Caleb had gotten you.” The ghosts hung their heads in shame. They didn’t think Julie would get so upset. 

“We will,” they all said in unison, though Ray only heard three of the four voices. Like Julie, Ray could see and hear the Phantoms, but no other ghosts.

“Good. Goodnight.” With that, he left.

“We fucked up,” said Luke.

“Ray was right. We should have at least told Julie we were going out,” said Reggie.

“Ya, we should have, but let’s not dwell on it. That was the best prank ever,” said Willie. Luke and Reggie cheered and high fived him, but Alex only gave a weak smile. “You okay, dude?”

“Oh, um, ya, I’m great, wahoo,” he said, unconvincingly. Luke and Reggie poofed to the garage, leaving Alex and Willie alone.

“Alex, what’s wrong.”

He paused. “I guess I was hoping after 25 years, after how far we’ve come in terms of gay rights, that they would change. If anything, they’ve gotten worse. They never called me slurs or insults, and I never heard them really shit talk about the community like they just did. Or maybe they did, and I never heard them.”

Willie wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, and Alex melted into the hug, moving arms to his back. He didn’t cry this time, but Willie could feel the hurt and the sadness radiating from him.

“This whole prank thing was a mistake.”

“No, no, you just wanted to help in your own Willie way. Besides, at least now I know, rather than wondering about it for the rest of my afterlife.”

“We’ll I’m glad I helped you with that.”

“And it was fun to dance around throwing glitter everywhere.” 

“They’re gonna be cleaning that shit up for decades.”

“And we finally watched Hamilton!”

“I knew you’d instantly pick up on the sub-text between Ham and John.”

The two ghosts laughed, pressing their foreheads together, feeling the warmth of each other’s breath (because apparently ghosts still breathe?).

“See, not a mistake at all.”

Willie smiled up at Alex, cupping his warm check in his hand (how ghosts still had temperatures was still another mystery), and standing on his tippy toes. Realising what he was trying to do, he learned to meet his lips. The kiss started off as sweet peaks until Willie moved his hand from his cheek to grab the back of his head. As he deepened the kiss, Alex combed his hand through his long hair. Alex felt his non-existent heart race in his chest, just as it did every time he kissed his boyfriend. The pair only pulled away when they heard Carlos.

“Why are you making out with nothing,” he asked. Alex stuttered to respond, still trying to catch his breath. “Oh, Willie’s hear isn’t he?” 

“What are you doing up anyway,” asked Alex.

“I was thirsty. Are you gonna answer my question or what?”

Alex sighed. “Ya, he’s here.” The young boy smiled and walked away, singing to himself.

“Alex and Willie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage. Thanks Obama!” 

The two ghosts laughed at Carlos’ typical little brother antics and went back to kissing.

* * *

The next morning Carlos woke the phantoms with his yelling.

“Get up guys! You’ve gotta see what on TV! You’ll love it!”

“It’s early, little dude, give us a few minutes,” said Luke. 

“Fine,” he said, begrudgingly leaving.

When the trio finally got up, they saw the Molina family doubled over laughing at the TV.

“What’s going on here,” asked Luke. Julie grabbed the boys and brought them over to the couch before rewinding the news.

“That’s right, John. I’m on the scene of a house vandalised by pride merchandise. The homeowners returned late last night to find their house covered in pride flags, trinkets, and glitter.”

“Dude, we’re on the news!” The group high fived. Their prank had been even more of a success than they realised. Now, they were all over the local news.

“So that was your prank,” asked Ray. They nodded.

“You guys are the funniest,” said Julie.

“Technically, Willie is the funniest. He came up with the idea. By the way, we’re really sorry about worrying you last night. We should have told you what we were doing,” said Alex.

“It’s okay, guys. Walking up to this is more than enough for me to forgive you.”

“Well, we do have one more thing to make you feel better,” said Reggie. He poofed out for a moment, then poofed back in the extra bi flags he grabbed. “That’s one for you and one for Flynn.” Julie opened up the flag and smiled.

“Awe, you guys.” she pulled the ghosts into a group hug.

* * *

Julie left for school shortly thereafter, as did Carlos. Alex looked around for something to do until he heard Ray’s voice.

“Hey Alex?”

“Ya, what’s up?”

“Were those your parents you pranked?”

“Yes,” he nodded with a frown. Ray tried to pat him on the shoulder, but his hand just phased through. Still, he smiled at the gesture.

“Hey, that family may not support you, but this one, us and your friends, we do.”

“Thanks, Dad.” He quickly realised what he just called him, and was ready to apologize when he replied, “You’re welcome, son.” Alex beamed. He had Ray, Julie, Carlos, Luke, Reggie, and Willie. He had a family, and that was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic that isn't a one-shot that I've finished and I'm super proud of myself. This is also my first fic to have over a thousand reads, which is mind blowing! I have an idea for a sequel but if you have any ideas/requests, comment them below and I may do them. Be sure to check out my other fics and leave a comment and Kudos!


End file.
